Historias Cortas
by NaYmCo
Summary: Situaciones de todo tipo para nuetras protagonistas, y algunas más, que ire incluyendo. Así que sin duda es un NanoFate
1. I

Y es que no podía creerlo, tener a Nanoha entre mis brazos de aquel modo era algo que jamás pensé que pasaría… Pero… el caso es que pasó…

* * *

_**Historias Cortas.**_

_**I**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_10 de agosto._

"Fate-chan, en serio, mis padres no vendrán hasta tarde. Anda vamos… déjate…" me miraba con cara provocadora, mientras sentadas en el sofá de su casa metía la mano bajo mi camiseta.

"Na…Nanoha, no, no… podrían llegar…" aparté su mano evitando su mirada. Era horrible, jamás podía evitar caer en sus brazos con aquellos ojos azules acosadores.

"Mou… Fate-chan, no seas obstinada, anda, vamos a mi habitación…" se levantaba cogiéndome la mano.

El caso es que yo también tenía ganas de… bueno ya sabéis de eso. Pero claro, me parecía bastante embarazoso porque siempre lo habíamos hecho en mi casa. Siempre aprovechaba que mi madre estaba trabajando.

Pero Nanoha parecía que no podía aguantar ese 'calentón' que tenía.

"Es…está bien, pero… no podemos estar mucho tiempo, que igual podrían llegar y…" y… antes de que pudiera decir nada más, me empezó a besar mientras era prácticamente arrastrada escaleras arriba.

Pero es que claro, ¿cómo demonios se puede evitar algo así? Aquella manera de seducción que tenía Nanoha era algo a lo que yo jamás podría negarme.

Y ya no sólo eso sino que a medida que íbamos terminando de subir aquella escalera, me iba desabrochando los botones del pantalón rápidamente. Sinceramente, había prisa pero tampoco era para tanto. Diré que no me encantaba. Miento. Sí, me encantaba.

Así que nada, yo empecé a imitarla en cuanto a quitar ropa se refiere. Primero aquella camiseta tan sugerente y escotada. Y luego aquella minifalda vaquera blanca que le quedaba pintada, pero que yo, personalmente, prefería verla sin ella puesta. Su sujetador recuerdo que salió volando, y cayó sobre la mesa de estudio. Y todo eso sin dejar de saborear aquellos labios que me estaban volviendo loca.

Luego llegamos a ese punto en el que ya no había marcha atrás. Nanoha aún con la parte de debajo de su ropa interior. Aquella maravillosa figura, y esos pechos tan suaves y finos al tacto. Mi lengua paseaba calmadamente por ellos entre gemidos y arañazos que ella daba a mi espalda. Mi camiseta medio levantada enseñando también parte de mis senos, aún atrapados entre sus manos y la prenda interior.

Su boca en mi oído jadeante y pasional apresaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus manos pasaron nuevamente por mi espalda, correteando y profundizando con sus uñas.

Me las clavaba.

Me arañaba.

Me enloquecía.

Tumbadas en su cama yo encima de ella y ella con sus piernas abrazando mi cintura.

Sus labios.

Los míos.

Nos mordíamos.

Jugábamos.

Nos deseábamos.

Comíamos la una de la otra.

Danzábamos con nuestros cuerpos medio desnudos. Llenando de pasión y ternura aquellos pequeños momentos.

Pero lo curioso fue cuando el chirrido de la puerta de su habitación sonó estrepitosamente. Justo en ese momento un silencio aterrador.

Algo inesperado.

La intranquilidad erizo mi piel.

Y Nanoha se había quedado mirando a la puerta.

Ella era más valiente que yo, que ni fui capaz de contemplar lo que allí había. Pero después de los primeros mortificantes minutos, en los que una fría y enorme gota de sudor descendía por mi sien izquierda, me fijé en la cara de Nanoha.

Pálida.

Blanca.

¿Pálida? Lo había dicho ya ¿no? Bueno, es que no es fácil de describir algo así. Sus ojos azules estaban totalmente abiertos y hasta podía notar la respiración casi nula. ¿Podía escuchar su corazón? Oh… no, no lo escuchaba, se le había parado. Sonreí. Sí, no me preguntéis por qué, pero sonreí. Creo que era la extraña situación. Imaginaos, o mejor, repasemos la escena nuevamente.

Nanoha en la cama tumbada.

Yo sobre ella.

Nanoha sólo con la parte de debajo de su ropa interior. Vamos, que prácticamente estaba desnuda.

Yo no estaba muy pegada a ella pese al lazo que habían formado sus piernas en mi cintura. Por lo que a ella se le veía todo.

Y no nos olvidemos de mí. Claro, estaba casi que desnuda también. Mis pantalones no sé cómo, ni cuándo, habían volado por los aires y ahora se encontraban colgando del cabecero de su cama. Nanoha había metido una de sus manos por mi trasero. Se lograba ver aquella parte de él, sí, esa parte, el comienzo, donde moría la columna vertebral y comenzaba ese sitio con un nombre bastante gracioso que no diré. Todos sabéis cual es. El caso es que mi camiseta aún y gracias al cielo, no había volado. La llevaba puesta. Pero no significaba que la tuviera 'bien' puesta. Estaba enseñando esa parte de mis preciosos y hermosos 'todo hay que decirlo' pechos. Porque era evidente que Nanoha la había subido enseñando todo eso que mencione antes. Luego también se me veía la espalda que, además, debía tener unos horribles arañazos porque me picaba mucho. En esos momentos de tensión, sentía a mi corazón allí. No preguntéis. No lo responderé.

Una de sus manos en uno de mis protuberantes pechos. Era normal dada la situación, me encantaba dónde estaba. Y la otra, como ya expliqué anteriormente, acariciaba… digamos que no era acariciar precisamente, pero añadiré la palabra que viene después para que me entendáis.

Salvajemente. Sí. Ésa era.

Acariciaba salvajemente mi trasero. Bueno, ahí está la frase entera para los curiosos.

Y de ese modo tan ardiente nos encontrábamos aquel día de verano. Caluroso, pero más caluroso por lo que estábamos haciendo. Y desde luego no apareció por la puerta un estupendo fotógrafo pornográfico para fotografiarnos y que saliéramos en la revista Playboy, aunque ahora que lo pienso la posición era todo un delito. No. Tampoco era la policía, pero sí podrían ser tranquilamente los bomberos para ir a apagar aquel fuego que desprendía el cuarto.

El caso es que no, tampoco estábamos posando, solo nos habíamos quedado en un estado de shock perpetuo. Digo eso porque parecía que lleváramos horas así paradas, ya que mis piernas empezaron a cansarse. Y después…

Después…

Todo fue muy… cómo decirlo… ¿rápido?

Me levanté en el acto y me quedé como un palo de pie.

Nanoha imitó e hizo lo mismo, pero ella tiró de las mantas de su cama para taparse.

Sí, lo diré, soy densa y gracias a nuestra estupenda situación, ni me había percatado de que se me veía todo.

Ah, y por cierto, no olvidemos los enormes colores en mis mejillas. Si hubiera tenido más cara parecería una jugosa y 'enorme' sandía sin piel.

"¡¡TAKAMACHI NANOHA!! " sí. Era una persona que estaba muy alterada en ese momento. Y aquel chillido no solo encogió mi corazón sino mi cuerpo.

"Pa…papá… ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan pronto?" sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, así que no quise mirar más. Pero lo peor fue la reacción en cadena. Sí, sí. Os lo explico.

* * *

Reacción en cadena:

_Primera reacción:_

Ir caminando muy despacio de espaldas para dirigirme hasta la ventana, y disimuladamente coger mis pantalones. Lástima, mis zapatos estaban en la entrada pero con la emergencia se quedarían allí.

_Segunda reacción:_

Mirar a Nanoha sin que ella me viera y tropezar con la pared, suspirar enormemente al notar el frío de los cristales de la ventana en mi espalda. Y darme cuenta de que mis preciosos y maravillosos pechos aun se veían.

_Tercera reacción:_

Me puse roja. Muy roja.

Luego amarilla. Muy amarilla.

Y luego mis manos se activaron de la nada y bajaron mi camiseta. Por fin.

Luego violeta. Muy pero que muy violeta.

Y luego con uno de mis codos empuje la ventana, que quedó espléndidamente abierta.

¡Rayos! No me había puesto los pantalones pero realmente ya me daba igual.

_Cuarta reacción:_

Mientras aún escuchaba los gritos del padre de Nanoha, me giré y me encontré aquel maravilloso hueco llamado 'zona de huida de emergencias por si…' no termino la frase, pero a partir de ese día se llamo así.

Y así se quedó.

No es que yo le cayera mal al padre de Nanoha, él ya sabía que su maravillosa hija de ojos azules estaba conmigo. Pero claro tampoco es plan de encontrarnos a aquellas horas… no lo dije ¿verdad? Pues vale, eran las tres de la tarde. De acuerdo, sigo. Encontrarnos a aquellas horas haciendo esas cosas vergonzosas, y no sólo haciéndolas sino que, además, lo hacíamos en su casa. Y ya que estoy, no sólo en su casa, sino en la cama de su hija.

El chirrido de las cigarras y la brisa veraniega me acompañaron mientras saltaba en bragas y con una camiseta negra sin mangas por el tejado de la casa de mi novia.

* * *

Menudo espectáculo di. Los vecinos que pasaban frente a mí, quedaron horrorizados. Bueno ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué esas cosas solo se hacen de noche? Bueno, pues yo no las hacía. Además, no era japonesa y encima mi novia era muy ardiente. No podía evitarlo. Ella se me ponía juguetona y ya me tenía.

Pero bueno, era lógico aquellos ojazos y aquel cuerpazo eran… cómo decirlo, actualmente se podría decir en medio de una conversación. Sí, os pongo un ejemplo. Algo así…

* * *

_Conversación:_

-Pregunta.-

"Oh ¿y qué tal esta tu novia, Fate-chan?"

-Respuesta.

"Pues muy buena como siempre."

-Afirmación.-

"Cierto, tu novia está muy buena."

* * *

¿Está más claro ahora? Pues bueno, al final acabé saltando desde el tejado al suelo. Cosa que jamás me asustó hacer, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Saltar se me daba bien. Pero algo que sí recordaré siempre fue que también se me daba bien correr. Y yo medio desnuda calle abajo aún con los gritos del padre de Nanoha de fondo corría y corría. Y así, con los pantalones en la mano y descalza, me alejé del lugar.

Después de aquello mi vida cambió. Os lo digo, cambió.

_Cosas que aprendí aquel día:_

_No harás el amor con tu novia en un día de verano. _

Demonios, mientras pasaba corriendo por el césped de Nanoha los malditos aspersores estaban abiertos. El calor era terrible, así que aquellas cosas se activaban cada dos horas para regar el césped y que no muriera del increíble sol que hacía. Y gracias a eso salí de allí bañada en agua.

_Por supuesto, otra cosa que aprendí fue que no harás el amor con tu novia en un día de verano y con la posibilidad de que sus padres te pillen._

Esta parte me la salto, ya que está suficientemente explicada más arriba.

_Conclusión:_

Fate T. Harlaown, no hará el amor con su novia en la casa de ésta nunca más.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno esto es una verdadera locura, al menos para mí, que normalmente me gusta llevar cierto orden a la hora de escribir fics. Pero el caso es que éste en concreto, pese a como suelo ser, se me ocurrió anoche y pensé que como en cada capítulo habrá diferentes historias, que además no tendrán que ver entre sí, creí, bueno, ponerlas e ir actualizando poco a poco, según se me vayan ocurriendo. En cuanto al otro fic, más bien empecé éste a la espera del otro, así que paciencia porque el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco aún. Mientras espero que con éste os vaya compensando un poco. Y nada más, solo espero al menos hecho sonreír y no olvidaros de pasar por los foros Coyuhi, en el aula de Nanoha hay muchas cosas interesantes sobre la serie que de seguro os mantendrán entretenidos. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo, ya sea de este fic, como del otro.


	2. II

Ciertamente, era una hermosa noche. Miré a Signum que estaba algo sonrojada mientras paseábamos de la mano por aquella preciosa y solitaria playa. Era verano y la suave brisa del mar nos aliviaba un calor húmedo y pegajoso. Pero… a mí en ese momento, al mirar a mi acompañante, empezaron a subirme otro tipo de calores.

* * *

_**Historias cortas.**_

_**II**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_20 de agosto._

Definitivamente aquel paseo me estaba comenzando a gustar. Signum seguía más que ruborizada aunque no tenía ni idea del por qué.

"Hayate… podemos sentarnos aquí si quieres." me pareció sospechoso ese modo de mirarme. Mi guardiana me estaba… ¿seduciendo?

"Claro." sonreí pícaramente, a ver que hacía esta vez.

Y para mi sorpresa, ni tiempo a sentarme me dio. Se me tiró encima como una gata salvaje, cosa que no me disgustaba, todo hay que decirlo, y comenzó a comerme seriamente. Y sí, digo seriamente, porque se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Me mordía.

La arañaba.

Y luego, en un acto de desenfreno, fui yo la que se le tiró encima. No cabía duda, Signum últimamente estaba realmente buena. Sí, sí. ¿No os lo creéis? Esa mirada salvaje que entretenía mi visión. Y esos pechos respingones, bueno no es que yo lo diga, pero eran algo así como… cómo lo explicaría sin que suene mal. Vamos, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Fate-chan, por ejemplo. Llegado al caso no sé por qué demonios en estos momentos tan increíbles me acuerdo de esa endemoniada rubia que a veces me saca de quicio con su densidad. Para aclararlo, sí, ella realmente no es que sea muy lista… bueno sí que lo es, pero no es de las que cogen las cosas al vuelo.

Así que es bastante interesante meterse con ella. Pero claro, estoy en una situación muy encantadora como para ponerme ahora a pesar en semejante persona. Además, y de seguro, se lo estará montando con su querida novia y mejor amiga mía, Nanoha-chan.

Y aquellos pensamientos se borraron. Por fin. Cuando cierta guardiana me dio la vuelta y me subió la camiseta. Explicaré como era cierta prenda mía. Con lo fina y maravillosa que soy, pues mi camiseta era tan fina y maravillosa como yo. Era muy ajustada, cosa que a Signum parecía encantarle porque no hacía sino susurrarme algo así como…

'Hayate qué rica estás con esta ropa'

Y claro, aquello era una buena ayuda a la hora de seguir en los menesteres, que al fin y al cabo quería que me trajeran hasta allí. Porque sinceramente, sí. Desde que salí de mi casa aquella noche, estaba deseando que todo aquello pasara. Eh, que no soy de piedra y la verdad, Signum valía bastante la pena. La situación se calentaba más según ella iba bajando.

Dios, que mujer.

Sus manos no podían quedarse quietas.

Parecía una pulga saltando.

Beso aquí.

Beso allí.

Y escalofríos.

Oh, pero eso no era todo.

Noté cómo se ponía realmente roja cuando susurré su nombre. Sí, aquello era muy efectivo. Vamos, que nos lo estábamos montando en medio de una playa, y por suerte no pasaba nadie por allí. Y eso que la noche valía la pena. De nuevo más que hacer el amor, parecía que peleábamos. Otra vez me subí sobre ella, y mis preciosos pechos eran el delirio de mi querida guardiana, que aprovechaba esa posición tan excitante para disfrutarlos.

Lentamente.

Morbosamente.

Pausadamente.

Y qué bien se sentía aquello, por dios.

* * *

No sabía por qué motivo había estornudado ya como 3 veces en lo que iba de noche. Nanoha me miraba pensando en si sería uno de esos estúpidos resfriados de verano. Y por suerte, aquel día sí lo teníamos comprobado. En su casa no había nadie. Y además, ya habíamos terminado, así que esta vez no sería pillada. Y eso que las reglas que me suelo poner, las pretendo cumplir. Pero es que Nanoha, a veces, no me daba opciones. Se ponía toda sexy y sensual y claro, no soy de piedra.

Demonios, Nanoha no me dejaba ir. Qué complicado es cuando se pone así de juguetona. Pero debía irme, sus padres estarían a punto de llegar y no me apetecía nada que me volvieran a ver pasear mis 'razones' (pechos, para el que no entienda) por toda la habitación. Ahora sí que no podría salir corriendo por la 'zona de huida de emergencias por si…''. Iba totalmente desnuda y no me apetecía nada acabar pillada por la policía.

Pero demonios, qué complicado.

Me besaba el cuello.

Erizaba mi piel.

Se me ponía retozona.

Pegaba sus pechos a mi espalda, al intentar levantarme.

Oh dios, me estaba matando.

Cómo escapar de algo tan sumamente morboso. ¿Alguna idea? No, yo tampoco la tengo.

Oh… y ahora le daba por pasar su lengua por... por mi espalda.

Inexplicable.

¡Pero sí! Lo logre. Di un salto en la cama, pero por desgracia caí al suelo de boca. Por culpa de la maldita sabana, que se me había enredado en el pie. Y ahora encima y para colmo me dolía la cara.

* * *

_Descripción de la situación:_

Yo, totalmente desnuda, con las piernas encima de la cama y la cabeza en el suelo. Horrible, como para que entrara alguien, se pensaría que aparte de estar metiéndole mano a Nanoha, lo hacía de un modo extraño. Oh, y no olvidemos a Nanoha muerta de la risa, mientras intentaba ponerme en pie. Todo por huir. No aprendes Fate. No. Ahora tenía la mandíbula rota o algo, porque dolía como mil demonios. Sí, lo sé, soy una exagerada, culpa de mi madre. Y unos lagrimones eran testigos, lo juro.

* * *

Pero no, mi novia en vez de consolarme… Ahora que lo pienso mejor, que no me consuele sino jamás me iré, por dios. A todo esto conseguí vestirme y ya hasta parecía una persona normal.

Y casi no me despido, mi novia me besó en la puerta de su casa, y me besó de un modo que más que despedirme parecía que me saludaba. Hasta creí en algún momento que me diría algo así como 'Fate-chan ¿adónde vas?'

Mou. Así que nada, por fin logré salir de allí. Y a ver que me explique. No es que yo quisiera irme, simplemente mi novia estaba demasiado buena. Espero no tener que hacer recordatorio de la maravillosa conversación que tuve anteriormente, donde me preguntaron por ella y yo dije directamente que estaba buena. No es que yo sea una persona ardiente… no os lo creéis, ya lo sé. Lo sé.

Vale, lo reconozco, soy un pelín fogosa. Está bien, está bien. Soy tremendamente fogosa y no lo puedo evitar. El caso es que esos calores aún y después de despedirme de mi novia seguían ahí.

Así que se me ocurrió la súper y genial idea de dar un paseo por la arena de la playa para despejar mis ardientes pensamientos. El caso es que todo iba genial. Llegué a aquel estupendo y solitario lugar, o eso creía yo, y comencé a caminar por allí. Me puse a mirar las estrellas como una boba.

No las contaba, era sólo que estaban bonitas.

Y paseando… ¿dije que me había quitado los zapatos? Oh no, no lo dije. Pues iba descalza, de acuerdo continuo. Iba caminando por aquel estupendo lugar. Cuando de repente, y sin venir a cuento, noté algo blando bajo uno de mis pies. Demasiado blando y suave. Además era algo así como una textura bastante apetecible. Me recordaba a… deja que piense, ¿una gelatina? Pero de esas que no se rompen. Era curioso también me recordaba a los protuberantes pechos de mi novia. Empecé a reír a carcajadas. Fate, eres tonta, cómo va a haber un pecho en medio de una playa.

Diré que el tacto de aquello lo palpaba con los dedos de mis pies, pues me atraía considerablemente. Y además, mi posición, oh, eso era lo mejor.

* * *

_Posición:_

Tenía mis manos a la espalda. Uno de mis pies, más levantado que el otro, notando y percibiendo aquella extraña 'cosa' que aún ni me había dado por mirar. Pero era algo así como que me quedé pensando. No lo repetiré más. No soy densa. Bueno… puede que un poco. Así que allí estaba yo en esa postura. Mirando aún las estrellas y sintiendo aquella 'cosa' entre los dedos de mis pies.

* * *

Y cuando me dio por mirar hacia abajo fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que era aquella 'cosa'

No. No era una cosa.

Era aquello que yo quería quitarme de la cabeza, porque creía que era una locura.

Sí. Era eso.

Si no lo sabes lee más arriba. Luego me llaman a mi densa.

Ciertamente, la cara de ambas personas que estaban en el suelo medio en bolas (vamos desnudas o medio desnudas, que para el caso es lo mismo. Que no, no deberían de estar allí, a ver si me entendéis) era todo un espectáculo.

Sí. Mis carcajadas se cortaron en segundos, que segundos, ni décimas.

Y no sabría cómo explicar mi cara. Pero sería algo así como…

Entre rojo fuego y blanco. Pero no un blanco cualquiera, no. Era ese blanco como cuando tienes unas horribles ganas de ir al baño, no explicaré de qué forma, todos deberíais entender, y no puedes porque… porque estás en otro sitio y no puedes, vamos. Y los nervios, era como si fueras a estornudar con una taza de té hirviendo y a rebosar en las manos.

Vamos, para explicarlo de un modo que lo entendáis bien. Repito nuevamente.

Inexplicable.

Y así fue, en un intento de huida… que no sabía por qué pero me recordaba a algo… Como dice mucho Hayate y su famosa frase… Me pregunto por qué será

Pues eso, en un intento de huida, Signum, que era a la persona que había pisado, no volveré a explicar el que, me sujetó del pie haciéndome caer de nuevo. Oh, pero qué bien, al menos esta vez era blandito. Claro que luego me pasaría horas sacudiendo la arena, por no describir toda la que entro en mi boca, y ya no os cuento el pelo.

Horrible.

Simplemente horrible.

Rayos, pasaría horas para volver a dejar mi pelo medianamente normal y visible.

Qué ganas de llorar.

El caso es que no sé cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué… escapé de ese fuerte agarre.

Y ante los ojos de estas dos personas, comencé a correr sin parar.

Pero lo gracioso no era lo que yo corría, sino que me dio por mirar para atrás, y ciertas partes del cuerpo de Signum, que iba tras de mí, saltaban y botaban creando un precioso espectáculo. Sobre todo cuando ya iba por la acera y la gente la miraba aterrorizada.

* * *

_La situación:_

Yo.

Llena de arena por todas partes, un moflete hinchado y una cara de autentico terror, corriendo como una posesa.

Signum.

También llena de arena, con cara de pocos amigos. Con la camisa abierta. Su sujetador subido y con esas 'razones' saltando a compás. Por supuesto no sólo eso, sino el griterío y la excitación, creo que una mezcla de las dos, diciendo algo así como '¡¡TESTAROSSA VEN AQUI!!' agitando las manos como loca, y corriendo, más que como posesa, como poseída.

* * *

_Nada, cosas que aprendí esa noche:_

1ª.- No harás nuevamente el amor con tu novia en su casa.

No aprendo, esta vez no fui pillada en el acto, pero si me llevé un buen tortazo.

2º.- No se te ocurrirá ir a pasear a la playa.

Horrible, tanta estrella y tanta cosa, para acabar peor.

3º.- No comprobarás con tu pie ciertas partes extrañas que te encuentres.

Sobre todo se debe mirar siempre, siempre, lo que se pisa.

4º.- No pasar por encima de la persona que luego, no solo correrá como loca tras de ti y en bolas, sino que antes de todo eso, te agarrará el pie haciéndote morder el polvo, literalmente.

Más que nada, para no pasarte luego como 4 o 5 horas como mínimo, quitándote arena del cuerpo.

Conclusión.

No sé cuál es la conclusión, pero desde luego no volveré a ir a casa de mi novia jamás, y menos pisar una playa después. Nunca se sabe lo que una se puede encontrar allí.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, aquí llego con el capitulo 2. Sigo pidiendo paciencia con el capítulo 14 del fic '7 días de la semana' no es que no se me ocurra nada, es que me gusta haceros esperar… es broma. Ains, bueno, que mi retraso se debe a que tengo que estructurarlo como tiene que ser. Espero haberos hecho reír nuevamente. Al fin y al cabo es mi propósito con este capítulo. Y si puse alguna cosa loca, como las que suelo poner siempre, no me lo toméis en cuenta. Si hay alguna palabra que no comprendáis, no es porque no estuviera explicada, no. Sino porque, según Fate, todos somos densos menos ella claro… xddd Nada más, un saludo y a ver para cuándo puedo subir otro capítulo.


	3. III

Oh, ya estaba todo listo, una bonita cena en la azotea de mi casa. Estoy segura de que a Nanoha le encantará esto…

* * *

_**Historias cortas.**_

_**III**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_28 de agosto._

Una mesa por aquí…

Unas velas por allí...

Menos mal por dios que no hace viento.

Bueno pondré algo para que no se apaguen las velas. Había llenado la azotea de pequeñas lamparitas. Incluso puse un pequeño reproductor con música de violines. Habría contratado uno, pero, la verdad, estoy algo escasa de dinero.

Mantel blanco.

Por dios Fate, debes ir a mirar la comida del horno.

Mi madre me había dicho que tenía todo el fin de semana para nosotras. Así que debía aprovechar.

Todo en plan romántico, como le gusta a mi novia. Últimamente y desde hacía una semana no habíamos podido estar juntas. Así que debía aprovechar.

Me sonrojé pensando en lo que iba a pasar.

Sí. Lo sé, soy fogosa, ¿os lo había dicho alguna vez?

No, claro que no. De acuerdo. Si soy fogosa, ¿algún problema?

Sólo esperaba que mi preciosa novia pensara igual que yo. Aunque creo que no tenía dudas, ahora recuerdo que se borraron ese día en el instituto cuando entramos al baño y le dije algo… no recuerdo el qué.

Bueno, el caso es que la llamé para que entrara al aseo conmigo y ahí empezamos a besarnos y ya no pude parar pese a que ella me decía continuamente algo así como 'Fate, nos van a pillar'. Claro, pero todo esto entre risas.

¿Cómo me lo voy a tomar en serio?

Y claro, aquello que yo creía empezaría de maravilla acabó siendo un desastre. Pasé corriendo por el lado de la mesa y me llevé el mantel, los platos y las copas. La vela cayó al suelo y empezó a quemar el mantel y yo dando brincos histéricos, y eso sin mencionar que el horno seguía haciendo su función abajo, en la cocina. Sí, su función era cocer la comida.

En este caso el horno ya la había cocido y ahora la estaba quemando.

Dios.

Fuego por todos lados.

No lo podía creer, con lo bonito que había sido. Y yo no podía hacer nada más.

Corriendo cogí la manguera del agua y al abrir el grifo no salía agua.

Demonios… ¿qué le pasa a esta cosa?

El caso es que no era eso lo malo. Era la escena en sí.

* * *

_Escena:_

Yo con una manguera de agua en la mano, con el grifo abierto sin que saliera nada de allí. Histérica miré la mesa, que seguía en sus trece.

Quemándose.

Mi madre me mata.

Fue lo que pensé. Sí, porque aunque Lindy-san era una buena madre, aquella mesa valía dinero. Y sus últimas palabras antes de irse aquel fin de semana fueron algo así como.

"Fate, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna de tus locuras."

Bueno aquello más que locura era torpeza. El caso es que sigo describiendo la situación.

La mesa se quemaba y yo dando saltos.

La tela del mantel murió.

Yo gritaba allí sola como una loca.

Con una maldita manguera entre las manos.

Y el agua no salía.

De golpe y porrazo el agua comenzó a salir sin previo aviso.

Era tal la presión, que se me resbaló de las manos.

Y llenó todo de agua, menos la increíble hoguera que se formó en la mesa.

De nuevo me repetí a mí misma.

Mi madre me va a matar.

Totalmente impactada.

Corría de un lado a otro.

La azotea inundada, y medio quemándose.

Y claro, no olvidemos el famoso horno.

Humeaba por las ventanas.

Dios.

Aquello era horrible.

Lo había montado todo en sólo unas horas, como era posible ser tan inepta.

Y para colmo, el timbre no paraba de sonar.

Dios, Nanoha ya había llegado.

Y yo con aquel mar en la azotea. Sin contar con las quemaduras de primer grado que tenía la mesa.

Volví a repetir, casi llorando.

Mi madre…me va a matar…

* * *

Aquel espectáculo era horrible, Nanoha al subir a la azotea quedo impactada.

Yo con la manguera que por fin había logrado agarrar, después de correr tras ella, durante más de media hora. La mesa humeante. El suelo inundado. Y yo bañada de arriba abajo.

Increíble.

Oh dios, qué desastre.

Nanoha al ver aquello no paró de reírse en horas.

Mou. Sí, a veces soy un poco torpe. Y después de lograr limpiar aquel desastre, pedimos pizza.

Cualquiera se arriesgaba a comer algo que parecía una masa de carne negra.

Finalmente, después de comer, la cosa empezó a mejorar.

La música aún, por suerte, seguía funcionando. Así que agarré a Nanoha de la cintura y empezamos a bailar cariñosamente.

Cuando digo cariñosamente, me refiero exactamente a cariñosamente. O sea. Con cariño.

Nada más fuera de lo común, en cuanto a eso se refiere.

Claro que la cosa iba cambiando.

Beso por aquí.

Beso por allá.

Oh, a Nanoha se le desabrocho un poco la camisa.

Oh, y ahora están sus hombros al descubierto.

Qué ropa interior más bonita. Y esa falda creo que le molesta.

Creo que si lo sigo describiendo de este modo no lo comprenderéis.

Lo explicaré.

* * *

_Explicación:_

Nanoha ya no bailaba y claro, yo tampoco. Así que ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa, ahora quemada, pero por la parte que aún no había ardido. Claro que ardía de todas formas por el calor que había allí y menos mal que estábamos al aire libre.

Yo estaba entre sus piernas y besaba su cuello, mientras esta iba colando lentamente las manos bajo mi camisa, por cierto muy bonita, negra de seda con algunos botones desabrochados. Según ella estaba muy sexy, y jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos en mi estomago, mientras sentía algunos gemidos en mi oído.

Y qué bien se sentía aquello.

Mis manos curiosas desabrochaban su sujetador mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre aquella mesa. A la vez iba bajando por su pecho, inclinándola un poco hacia atrás. Disfrutaba de ese precioso y único momento. Que sí. Lo sé, ya de cariñoso no tenía nada.

* * *

"Fate-chan… ¿quieres que hagamos algo perverso?"

Oh, por dios, qué susurro fue aquel. Esa suave y dulce voz enloqueciendo mí oído…

Espera… ¿algo perverso? ¿Qué quería decir?

Mi reacción fue parar en el acto.

Mirarla.

Ella me sonrió mientras sacaba de su mochila una cámara de fotos.

Y entonces acompañé su sonrisa con una carcajada.

Realmente, mirándola bien, una buena foto no estaría mal. Más en esa situación. Sin más aquel flash comenzó a parpadear constantemente mientras ella y yo seguíamos haciendo el amor allí mismo. Al final no aguantamos más y bajamos a mi casa y terminamos con la memoria de aquella cámara digital.

No diré cuántas nos hicimos.

Pero casi podríamos hacer una película poniéndolas unas tras otras.

Vamos, para que me entendáis.

Muchas.

Demasiadas.

Muchísimas.

No sé explicarlo.

No había movimiento de Nanoha que yo no capturara, y al igual no había movimiento mío que ella no enmarcara. Y además no solo eso sino que, todas salieron a la perfección.

Ya tumbadas en la cama las veíamos entre risas.

Sin duda y pese a todo lo mal que empezó, la noche finalmente marchó sobre ruedas.

Simplemente nos quedamos dormidas.

Por la mañana despertamos enredadas la una con la otra.

Y después un precioso y cariñoso desayuno. Daos cuenta del dato, he dicho cariñoso. Y no lo volveré a explicar.

Nos fuimos a dar un pequeño paseo despidiendo luego a Nanoha.

Pero lo más increíble fue que al final no ocurrió nada malo, pese a todo. Felizmente llegué a mi casa. Pero un increíble y enorme frío recorrió mi espalda.

Lo que vi abrió mis ojos por completo.

Aquella escena no tenia precio, sin duda.

La mesa del comedor.

La cámara.

Encima de la mesa.

Unas manos suaves, sí, todo hay que decirlo.

Pues eso, eran suaves.

Estos dedos curiosos tenían atrapado aquel maldito artilugio digital.

La iluminación de aquella pequeña pantallita se reflejaba en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Por supuesto abiertos al máximo.

A más no poder.

Su cara no era tan horrorizada como la mía.

Ya que tenía cierta sonrisa pícara.

No.

El rojo de mis mejillas luchaba por salir de un modo inexplicable.

Creo que hasta mis orejas ardían.

Mis manos temblaban.

Mi corazón acelerado.

Y su mirada se fijó en mí que me había quedado de piedra.

Parada en la entrada.

Sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mi frente.

Y aunque intentara hablar no podía pronunciar palabra.

"Parece que mi hija es… algo… ¿fogosa?"

Abrí mis labios para pronunciar algún sonido pero fue imposible.

Movía la boca sin emitir nada.

No puedo, aún no puedo explicar cómo reaccionar.

Mi madre tenía aquella cámara entre sus manos, mirando aquellas… ¿salvajes fotografías? ¿Se podría decir así?

Realmente terrible, ni un terremoto me hubiera mareado más.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, a ver si la próxima guardas tus perversidades en otro lugar, no me apetece nada encontrarme estas cosas…"

Me tapé los ojos.

¡NO!

Esto era horrible.

* * *

_Y más cosas que aprendí de este nuevo y terrible día:_

No se te ocurra nunca, nunca, hacer una cena en la azotea de tu casa, dejando el horno puesto. Menos poner velas, si muy mono y romántico pero no. No lo hagas.

Ni que decir de la manguera, jamás abras el agua por completo y menos te distraigas dando saltos y gritando, porque nunca se sabe cuándo saldrá ese maldito líquido resbalando así aquella cosa de tus manos e inundando el sitio.

Menos todavía poner la mesa favorita de tu madre, porque de seguro que se quema.

Y por último y más importante, jamás, pero jamás saques fotografías pervertidas con tu novia, en momentos tan íntimos. Y evidentemente tampoco dejes la endemoniada cámara a la vista de todo el mundo.

* * *

_Conclusión:_

No harás el amor con tu novia, no sólo en su casa, sino que tampoco en la tuya. No enciendas hornos. No saques fotografías. No juegues con el agua. No pongas velas. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no se te ocurra hacer nada de esto en una azotea.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno espero que después de haceros llorar un poco, haya conseguido haceros reír. Aún el capítulo 14 de 7 días está por salir, pero espero poder subirlo antes del final de la semana. Y en realidad tampoco hay mucho más que decir, sólo que también próximamente sacaré otro one-shot, pero éste no es de nanofate, sino de SubaTea, esto me pasa por perder xdddddddd Bueno, así que sabrán más de mí próximamente. Y nada más, saludos y no dejen de pasar por el aula de Nanoha en los foros Coyuhi.


	4. IV

Debo decir que lo que voy a contar... no tiene precio.

Hola, y como siempre ya saben mi nombre... ¿no lo saben? oh... pues mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown. Sí, Enforcer de la TSAB, aunque aún soy adolescente, tengo diecisiete años y mi novia es la hermosa y sexy Nanoha Takamachi. Bueno ya he contado algunas cosas que me han pasado con ella.

La vez que fuimos pilladas por su padre... dios aún recuerdo ese día y me dan escalofríos.

O la vez que pisé la zona, mas bien blandita, de cierta persona. Por cierto, recuerdo que pasé más de una hora corriendo como loca, perseguida por un ser de pelo rosa y mirada asesina. Pero que puedo decir, la culpa fue de ir mirando estrellas. Es evidente no pensé que hubiera alguien ahí. Luego y en los días siguientes, sentí el famoso y épico gesto de burla de una tal... Yagami. Qué bochorno. En serio, fue horrible.

Y luego, la increíble vez de mi estupenda cena romántica, que acabo quemada y pasada por agua. Aunque luego valiera la pena. Pero el final, fue de los mas aterrador. Ver a una madre con la cámara de fotos en la mano... mejor no digo lo que ocurrió. Fue algo... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Vergonzoso? Sí, eso fue. No es que mi madre me prohibiera nada, al contrario, ella fue siempre muy liberal para estas cosas. Pero claro, ver a su hija en semejantes posiciones con otra chica... pues debe impactar.

En fin, a lo que voy...

Os contaré otra historia más... y ésta fue...

* * *

_**Historias Cortas.**_

_**IV**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_3 de Septiembre._

¡Oh...! la naturaleza...

Respiraba felizmente ese aire a bosque y vegetación, que se encontraba a mi alrededor. Era estupendo.

Otro fin de semana que pasaría con mi novia y mis amigas. Todas estábamos allí.

Habían venido Hayate, Signum, Arisa, Suzuka y por supuesto Nanoha y yo. Nos encontrábamos en Kyoto. Y compartíamos un bonito fin de semana en una de esas casas termales... rectifico, enormes casas termales. Por suerte, sólo estábamos nosotras y habíamos podido elegir habitación. Evidentemente y por fin, Nanoha y yo estaríamos tranquilas, dos noches enteras.

Así que debo decir, que me sentía realmente bien de poder estar con mi preciosa novia, y disfrutar de un ambiente tan relajante como aquel.

Nada más llegar, solté las maletas en lo que sería nuestra habitación. Bueno ya saben, allí no son famosos por camas cómodas, pero los futones son de lo mejor que inventaron los japoneses, debo mencionar.

El caso es que me sentía tan bien, que agarré a Nanoha de la mano y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

"Fa...Fate..."

Ni el chan le dejé formular, cuando ya le estaba quitando la camisa. Bueno esto es algo lógico.

Es mi novia...

Yo soy su novia...

¿Cuál es el problema?

"Nanoha... esta... ropa interior es..."

Sí, diría que demasiado sexy... no la puedo describir. Sólo sé que mis hormonas se alteraron al ver lo bien que le quedaba. Pero más aún cuando vi lo que había detrás de esa ropa de encaje rosa... sí, bueno al final lo dije. Amo la ropa de encaje de mi preciosa pareja.

Bueno pues, entre beso por aquí y por allá, fui retirando prenda a prenda toda la ropa que llevaba ella. Finalmente, nos dejamos caer al suelo y yo navegaba entre sus piernas.

Era maravilloso, nadie nos molestaría.

Sonreí pícaramente.

Pero era algo normal ya en nuestras vidas. Alguna de las chicas pensó que nosotras no teníamos nada mejor que hacer y decidió tocar las narices... bueno mas bien tocar la puerta.

Sentimos unos golpes suaves. La reacción de Nanoha fue levantarse en décimas de segundo. No es que nos pasara siempre... bueno sí, nos pasaba siempre así que ella estaba bien entrenada.

Corrió despavorida por la habitación y abrió uno de los armarios. Observó una de las yukatas, y a toda prisa se la colocó por encima.

"Fate-chan..." dijo alguien tras la puerta musicalmente.

¿Quién solía llamar normalmente así? Pues sí, esa persona.

"Hayate... ¿por qué no vienes en un par de horas?" dije mientras me levantaba y Nanoha me daba un beso rápido para abrir.

"Porque me encanta pillaros en la mejor parte." contestó ya adentrándose en el lugar.

Nanoha sonrió aún un poco alterada. Esta chica si que controla sus nervios, pensé.

Yo en cambio me había quedado con cara de 'otra vez no' sumado a un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido, para cierta maga a la que le encanta molestarme siempre.

"Vaya... ¿os pille en mal momento?"

La miré con ojos asesinos de 'te cortaré el cuello' pero aquello se me pasó al ver quien más entraba.

"Hola Signum-san" saludó Nanoha.

Yo... sólo agache la cabeza. Nanoha aún no sabía por qué últimamente habían diferencias entre la guardiana de Hayate y yo. Pero no tendré que contaros otra vez el porqué ¿no?

El caso es que, y después de aquel nerviosismo de ser pilladas en el acto nuevamente, decidieron ir a dar un pequeño paseo por la zona. A mí personalmente no me apetecía, pero Nanoha parecía muy entusiasmada.

¿Cómo negarle algo así?

"Fate-chan... en serio no tienes que ir." me dijo al tiempo que se cambiaba de ropa otra vez.

"Es que no me apetece, Nanoha."

"¿Por qué no te quedas y te das un baño? En cuanto llegue me meteré contigo, lo prometo."

Y esa mirada... esa mirada de Nanoha me mataba y ella lo sabía. Me puso como un tomate y sólo pude afirmar con la cabeza.

Se acercó a mí y puso mi mano en sus labios.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, al ver como la acariciaba mis dedos con la boca.

"E...es....esta bi..bien" dije tartamudeando.

Todo hay que decirlo, una no es de piedra.

Otro beso que alimentó mis pensamientos antes de irse.

Y un suspiro que solté.

– –

Ya me encontraba cómodamente en uno de los baños termales. Me había envuelto bien en una toalla... pero en ese momento pensé que cuando Nanoha llegara querría ver algo más que a una Fate en toalla y total aquella ya se había mojado bastante.

Así que me la quité.

Y después de un largo rato, comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se iba arrugando.

Maldita sea, menos mal que dijo que no tardaría. Creo que iré a sacar otra toalla y me secaré.

La esperaré fuera sino me voy a cocer aquí como una croqueta.

Y es increíble como todo a tu alrededor puede volverse de relajante a autentico pánico. Todo ocurrió del siguiente modo...

lo explico:

Salí muy contenta del agua, aunque arrugada, pero contenta.

Mi belleza no tiene precio, más si estoy totalmente desnuda. Pero no diré más que sino me llaman creída.

Caminé hasta la puerta. Caminar es algo muy bueno para el cuerpo, es relajante y además cuando no llevas nada encima es hasta... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Excitante? Sí, esa podría ser la palabra.

Y posar mis manos en el pomo de la puerta, eso era genial, sí...

ver que la puerta no se abría... no tiene precio.

Mi cara cambió de relajada a histerismo en menos que canta un gallo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta literalmente. Forcejeé con aquel pomo durante un buen rato. Pensé en usar magia pero sin Bardiche podría ser peligroso. Podría ser mucho peor... y después de las cosas que me han pasado, como quemar una mesa e inundar una azotea, mejor no optar por esa solución.

¿Cómo demonios se había cerrado? No podía ser. Y las llaves seguramente se las llevó Nanoha sin querer.

Costumbre de esta muchacha de no dejar las llaves nunca cuando sale de casa. No la culpo. Una vez me... bueno, esa es otra historia.

Así que aquí empezó mi aventura. Podría esperar a que viniera Nanoha, pero la verdad comenzaba a darme frío y hasta empecé a estornudar.

Demonios...

Aunque pasara la mayor de mis vergüenzas tendría que buscar a mi pareja.

No tenía ropa... creo que lo mencioné mas arriba...

Pero era estupendo, si tenía una toalla... aunque mojada, pero una toalla es una toalla y era mejor que ir desnuda por la calle.

Y sin pensarlo más, hay que decir que no soy de mucho pensar, salté la verja que separaba la calle del lugar.

Gracias a dios seguía en forma, y no me costó mucho. Y también gracias al cielo por no quedarse la toalla enganchada... sólo me faltaba eso.

Como si fuera una ninja miré a ambos lados rápidamente para que nadie me viera y comencé a correr escondiéndome tras cada cosa que veía.

Cabe decir que un buzón no es que oculte mucho. Más mirando que soy bastante alta. Y que agachada abultaba más...

llegó mi primer problema, no sé en qué momento aparecí en medio de una calle que estaba curiosamente llena de puestos...

Demonios, ¿un mercado?

Mi cara palideció cuando al fondo pude contemplar a mi amada y preciosa, todo hay que decirlo, novia.

Ésta se la veía muy feliz comprando a diestro y siniestro. Y yo cada vez iba cambiando más de color, al ver como se iba alejando.

No tengo mucho tiempo, pensé. Pero, ¿cómo iba a pasearme por allí, en pelotas y con una toalla mojada envuelta, como si no pasara nada?

He ahí la cuestión.

Mi novia y mis amigas cada vez se las veía más y más lejos y yo tenía la mente nublada.

Así que sin pensar más, ya dije que no soy de mucho pensar en estas situaciones, empecé a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Sin percatarme comencé a tropezar con todas las personas que se encontraban allí. Cuando ya tenía a Nanoha cerca me di cuenta que mi toalla, no sé en qué momento, había desaparecido.

Signum me miraba horrorizada y las demás estaban con la boca abierta. Acabé tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

Simplemente no podía ser peor.

Hasta que empecé a escuchar la famosa carcajada de una Hayate que no podía parar de reír.

Nanoha espantada, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba para cubrirme y repentinamente, aparecieron de la nada no sé cuantas personas con cámaras en mano.

Definitivamente, no podía ser peor. Me levanté corriendo cogí la mano de Nanoha y sin parar llegamos a las puertas de las aguas termales. Ahora sí, totalmente desnuda.

Fue tan vergonzoso que no volví a salir en todo el fin de semana.

Lo más genial.

Una revista local, sacó mi hermoso cuerpo tirado en el suelo y con una pequeña chaqueta encima.

La cara de Nanoha aterrada y una Hayate de fondo muerta de risa.

Conclusión...

No las hay, sólo diré que en la vida, volveré a ir a unas aguas termales...

* * *

**N/A:** he aquí otro capítulo... pobre Fate... xddddddddddddddd pero no me diréis que la imagen de ella desnuda corriendo como loca no tiene precio, como digo siempre, para todo lo demás NanoFate.


	5. V

Después de aquel desastroso verano en el que incluyo ese famoso viaje a Kioto, del cual no quiero acordarme, pues Hayate aún se está riendo… sí, así es. Se sigue riendo cada vez que me ve.

De ésta sin duda me vengaré algún día. Aunque para avergonzar a Hayate, hay que armarse bien de valor… mejor lo dejo como está. No tome ella la revancha luego con alguna de sus famosas situaciones incomodas.

Pues por fin comenzaron las clases de nuevo. Menos mal, creí que ese verano jamás acabaría. Y para comenzar con nuestro primer día de clase, al ver a Nanoha de nuevo con aquel uniforme, un inesperado calentón desde primeras horas de la mañana. Es por decirlo de un modo sonante, pero no malo… ¿o sí?

Bueno el caso es que mi novia, con esa ropa siempre estuvo preciosa, pero es que además ese verano había pegado otro nuevo estirón… y sinceramente, no me refiero a altura... ¿o puede que sí? Tal vez otro tipo de altura… no lo entendéis, ¿verdad?

Como siempre haré mis famosas explicaciones, pero antes ira el título… sería lo más normal para otra historia de las mías…

* * *

_**Historias Cortas.**_

_**V**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_10 de octubre._

Pues como os iba diciendo, explicaré que parte de estirón no entendéis.

-- --

_Explicación:_

Es esa parte ni muy arriba ni muy abajo del cuerpo humano, concretamente, entre el estomago y el cuello. Si no lo habéis comprendido es que sois lerdos.

-- --

Perdón por el insulto, pero es que hasta yo que soy densa sé que parte es.

Bueno, pues digamos que Nanoha, ahora estaba un poco más… ¿cómo lo diría para que no suene a chica salida pervertida que habla de su novia a cada rato, nombrando ciertas partes del cuerpo de ésta?

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy una chica salida y pervertida que no hace sino hablar de… bueno ya creo que lo pillasteis, no hará falta que también explique esto ¿no?

El caso es que claro, llegando a clases en compañía de mi preciosa pelirroja, fue cuando me di cuenta.

Y claro, mi mirada se volcaba a esa zona directamente. Ella lo percibió al instante, era también evidente.

"Fat… Fate-chan… de… deja de mirarme así." Me dijo con una media sonrisa, y algo ruborizada.

"¿Por qué, Nanoha?" Contesté firmemente.

"Porque es vergonzoso, Fate-chan. Además, no he cambiado nada desde ayer."

La volví a mirar de arriba abajo. No. Ciertamente no había cambiado, pero es que llevaba algunos meses que no la veía con el uniforme. Con él parecía que esa 'parte', nótese que utilizo comillas, no se marcaba tanto con otra vestimenta.

"Es que Nanoha hoy está… muy sexy."

Se paró en seco y me observó unos instantes.

"Definitivamente, mi novia es una pervertida." Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Eh?"

Quedé de piedra. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

"Na… Nanoha no es eso. Sólo es que hoy estas preciosa."

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada.

Sentí que me volvía a mirar y emprendía de nuevo la marcha.

"Na… Nanoha espera mujer, no te enfades."

Cogí su mano cariñosamente y ella me miró de nuevo.

"Fate-chan, está también muy bonita hoy. Hacía meses que no la veía en uniforme."

Y entonces fue cuando mi corazón casi sale del pecho, con la mirada salvaje que puso. Sólo le faltó gruñir como una verdadera tigresa… me niego a describir por qué la llamo así.

Quedé muy roja y paralizada. Ella rió suavemente, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego echó a correr.

"¡Fate-chan, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!" exclamó, mientras se alejaba de mí.

"S…sí…" afirmé con esa sonrisa… esa… sonrisa… lo siento no la puedo expresar.

Precisamente porque no quiero que sigan pensando que soy una pervertida… ya lo sé… no hace falta que lo digan… mou.

Finalmente, llegamos a clases. No sin antes encontrarnos a una Hayate, bastante mimosa por el camino. Digo mimosa por… creo que esto si necesita que lo comente.

-- --

_Explicación:_

Hayate agarradísima… y digo agarradísima, porque estaba muy, pero que muy aferrada al cuerpo de su guardiana de pelo rosa.

Tonteaban…

Bueno vale, se estaban metiendo mano hasta la muerte… no diré nada más.

Sólo que se estaban besando de un modo… ¿apasionado? Mejor lo digo así, aunque no sé por qué no lo digo como realmente era. Creo que sonaría demasiado hentai.

Pensé que Signum tenía vergüenza, pero se ve que no.

Bueno eso sí, estaba muy roja. Sobre todo cuando nos vio llegar a Nanoha y a mí.

Se separó en el acto, dejando a Hayate a mitad. Ésta la miró enfadada y Signum sólo se rascó la cabeza y sonrió como pudo.

Pobre. Debe ser horrible tener una novia tan maliciosa como lo es Hayate.

-- --

Terminada la explicación, prosigo con mi estupendo primer día de clases después de las vacaciones.

Como decía.

Finalmente, llegamos al instituto.

¡Ah! Se me había olvidado. También nos encontramos a Suzuka y a Arisa, pero éstas eran más recatadas. Vamos sólo se miraban y se ponían rojas.

Arisa por supuesto y como de costumbre al verme, se me tiró encima y con su brazo me rodeó la cabeza. Luego comenzó a golpearme ésta con el puño. Algo bastante molesto, pero imagino que es un modo de demostrar cariño.

Esta Arisa, siempre igual.

Continuo, pues ya y por tercera vez… sí eso, que llegamos.

De nuevo a las taquillas a cambiarnos los zapatos.

De nuevo a esperar en la aula a los profesores. Y de nuevo nos decían lo de siempre.

'Hagan un resumen de sus vacaciones.'

¿Qué se supone que les iba a contar? ¿Cómo acababa medio desnuda corriendo por las calles perseguida por vete a saber quién? Sobre todo la parte esa de 'estaba haciéndole el amor a mi novia cuando…'

Sinceramente, era horrible.

Cuanto más lo pensaba peor era.

Suspire cansada de repasar en todo aquello, cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

Si que se me había pasado el tiempo rápido.

Miré a Nanoha. Ella estaba guardando los libros en su cartera.

Luego sacó su almuerzo.

Yo la observaba como boba, cuando me miró.

"Oh… Nanoha…" la llamé mientras me levantaba y me aproximaba a ella.

"Fate-chan, ¿qué pasa?" Me contestó confusa.

"Ah… emm, po… podríamos su… subir a la azotea y comer allí." Terminé la frase con una sonrisa.

Ella correspondió al arco de alegría en mis labios, y afirmó con la cabeza.

Veréis…

La azotea era un lugar que podría ser muy común, pero no. No lo era. Era el sitio perfecto para alejarse lo suficiente de todo el mundo, pues nunca subía nadie.

Así que estaríamos totalmente solas.

Y bueno me apetecía estar con ella, un rato sin que nadie nos molestara.

Normalmente las demás también solían venir, pero ese día fue algo raro porque todas estaban… ocupadas.

Arisa y Suzuka, desaparecieron misteriosamente. Y en cuanto a Hayate, estaba muy entretenida, metiéndose con los demás alumnos.

Ponía a los chicos como tomates. Si Signum lo supiera, arrasaría con todo.

Pero era evidente que Hayate, pese a lo perversa que era, siempre fue muy atractiva y los chicos se fijaban mucho en ella.

Vamos que llamaba la atención.

Así que por suerte aquel almuerzo, estaría sola con Nanoha.

Nos sentamos donde siempre, cerca de la pared para apoyar la espalda y comenzamos a comer.

Me comencé a sentir inquieta, cuando notaba la mirada de Nanoha encima de mí todo el tiempo.

"¿Ocurre algo, Nanoha?" Pregunté suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

"Fate-chan está muy guapa hoy."

Y otra vez mi timidez al ataque.

Me puse roja como un tomate. Y ella me quitó la comida de encima.

Se subió sobre mí y empezó a besarme el cuello.

No es que yo no quisiera, al contrario, pero después de todas las vergüenzas que había pasado lo normal es que nos pillaran.

Pero por otro lado, una no es de piedra y sentir esa lengua juguetona me empezó a alterar demasiado. Lo digo así para no parecer una pervertida.

Sí, tengo que limpiar mi nombre un poco. O eso creo.

La situación se empezó a caldear bastante.

Sobre todo cuando Nanoha se levantó y me cogió de la mano.

Y ahora os contaré por qué ese lugar era tan… ¿especial? Sí, eso es.

-- --

_Descripción del lugar:_

Era una azotea común y corriente. Lo único que podría diferenciarla de otras era un pequeño cuarto, que utilizaban normalmente para almacenar sillas y mesas que sobraban.

Sí, habitualmente esas cosas no las pondrían en una azotea, pero el verdadero lugar estaba lleno. Así que supongo, que comenzaron a usar ese sitio a falta de espacio.

-- --

Os preguntaréis cómo es que conozco el lugar.

¿Os dije que no era la primera vez que subíamos allí?

Bueno no lo dije tan claro. De acuerdo, subíamos bastante a menudo allí. Más que nada por aquella habitación.

A falta de lugares en nuestras correspondientes casas, sólo nos quedaban sitios así.

Recuerdo que en años anteriores, faltábamos a demasiadas clases.

Sospechoso… no diré nada al respecto.

Bueno, que me enrollo.

El caso es que finalmente entramos en aquel lugar, y no, no teníamos la llave, ¿pero habiendo magia para que se necesitan llaves?

Bueno haré un pequeño comentario, respecto al comportamiento de Nanoha.

Resulta que desde que llegamos de Kioto, hará ya más de dos semanas, Nanoha y yo habíamos tenido poco tiempo para estar juntas… me refiero a ese sentido… bueno ya entendéis.

Total que desde hacía más de dos semanas, apenas si nos habíamos dado algún pequeño beso.

Más que beso lo llamaría roce de labios, porque últimamente siempre alguna de las dos tenía prisa por alguna misión. Así que no podíamos hacer mucho.

Todo esto para explicar el tremendo calentón que teníamos. Ya que… bueno la situación cambió de ser tierna y bonita a algo así como… ¿salvaje?

Bueno que terminando de entrar al lugar, y empezamos a besarnos con algo de… desesperación, por así llamarlo.

Pero es que sus labios eran tan apetecibles… y ese lazo rojo de su uniforme…

Lo desaté, y con él también la camisa.

Oh… la ropa interior de ese día sí que era sexy.

Blanca… y con encajes.

Me encantan los encajes.

Los encajes son preciosos.

¿Dije que me gustaban? Para aquellos densos, os lo diré.

Me encantan los encajes… son tan… tan… de acuerdo, suficiente.

Evidentemente su ropa comenzó a menguar en su cuerpo.

Violentamente la senté sobre un pupitre, y colé mis manos bajo su falda.

Alimentaba mis labios de la piel de sus pechos.

Y sus gemidos en mi oído.

Mi camisa también había sido desabrochada, y ella tenía las manos en mi espalda bajo ésta.

Sus uñas de nuevo en mi.

Simplemente maravilloso.

Quería hacer mía su boca y así fue.

Los gemidos de Nanoha comenzaron a alzarse, cuando rocé su entrepierna.

Bueno no me suele gustar hacerlo a toda prisa, pero la verdad, tampoco podíamos estar faltando desde el primer día.

Así que no tuve más remedio que ir al grano.

Total que mientras nuestros labios se derretían en los de la otra, y mis manos curiosas exploraban ciertas zonas…

Zonas como, la mencionada al principio, por ejemplo.

También la mencionada hace poco.

No diré nada más.

Adivínenlo.

Y si son densos, lo siento, pero no lo expondré.

Sin duda el calor de aquella habitación era… ¿caluroso?

Vamos que ni en el infierno había tanto.

La situación no tenía desperdicio. Ropa por el suelo. Nanoha medio desnuda. Mis manos en ciertas partes.

Mis labios en los suyos.

Era feliz.

A todo esto mi camisa y mi sujetador, también habían volado.

Y sus manos curiosas en mí, también me infringían placer.

¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene mal?

Total que ya casi que estábamos… llegando al éxtasis.

Mis labios seguían saboreando los suyos, y así de camino evitaba que Nanoha pegara algún que otro gritito. La conocía bien, y siempre soltaba alguno.

Atareadas en nuestra misión y sudorosas, estábamos a punto de subir a la cima.

Cuando me di cuenta de algo que jamás había visto.

Y de camino me fijé que Nanoha, tampoco se había percatado.

Aquel cuarto, tenía una ventana.

Sonreí irónicamente.

Eso no era lo malo. No, en absoluto.

Lo malo era lo que había tras ella.

Un profesor que no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, nos miraba con cara de no creerlo.

Mi primera reacción era apartarme, pero no quería que viera a Nanoha desnuda, así que empecé a buscar mi camisa nerviosamente y miré a mi novia que se había quedado de piedra.

Aquello fue un enorme bajón. Más cuando estábamos ya a punto de… bueno da igual.

Mi ropa había quedado enganchada, en la pata de una de las mesas que estaba volcada sobre otra.

Precisamente, no estaba muy a mano.

En ese momento me pregunté, por qué siempre era yo la que quedaba medio desnuda delante de los demás.

Y por qué siempre, nos pillaban en la mejor parte.

Nanoha por el contrario aún conservaba algo de ropa, y su camisa estaba al lado de ella.

Haciendo yo de barrera, mi preciosa novia logró terminar de vestirse.

El profesor menos mal, había apartado la mirada y estaba esperando a que saliéramos.

Menuda nos esperaba.

Todo aquel calor que emanaba la habitación, se consumió en segundos.

Y empecé a sentir el sudor frío por mi frente.

Sinceramente, fue horrible.

Nanoha salió antes que yo. Y desde dentro se podía escuchar los gritos de aquel profesor.

Cosa que me enfadó bastante.

Nadie tenía derecho a gritarle así a Nanoha.

Terminé de ponerme la ropa y salí apresurando el paso.

Ante el nerviosismo de aquel profesor, me paré delante de él.

Dejando a Nanoha tras de mí.

"Deje de gritar, no estamos sordas." Le dije en un tono calmado.

"¡Pero cómo se os ocurre hacer estas cosas aquí!" chilló.

"Le he dicho que no le grite a Nanoha." Levanté un poco más el tono de voz.

Sentí un apretón de ella, por mi espalda.

"Cálmate, Fate-chan." Susurró asustada.

Miré hacia atrás.

Finalmente, nos llevamos la buena bronca.

Aunque yo en todo momento no le permití a nadie, que le gritaran a mi pareja.

Mi madre se acercó al instituto, pues a los profesores les sentó bastante mal que hiciéramos algo así.

La persona de pelo verdoso y ojos del mismo color, me miró con picardía.

Lo de siempre.

Les tomó el pelo a los profesores, y por supuesto luego se fue.

Digo tomar el pelo porque todo lo que tenían en nuestra contra, acabó siendo nada.

No sé como lo hacía, pero de mayor quiero ser como ella.

Y antes de irse me dijo algo así.

"Fate-chan… cuando llegues a casa yo no estaré. Tengo que salir a una pequeña misión."

Luego me guiñó un ojo, y se marchó.

Madre del mal.

Pero por otro lado, mi sonrisa se engrandeció.

Al final, no tuve que salir corriendo medio desnuda.

Y después de todo aquel mal rato, Nanoha y yo, pudimos estar a solas y tranquilas en mi casa.

Era lo justo…

Lo peor fue cuando se enteraron sus padres… mejor no digo que pasó.

Sólo diré que fue horrible.

-- --

_Conclusión:_

Creo que lo de las conclusiones ya no me sirve. No me da la gana de dejar de hacer el amor con mi novia donde me plazca. Ya sea en mi casa, en la de ella o en la azotea del instituto. Así que no diré eso de, no hagas el amor con tu novia en el instituto… ¿o sí…?

* * *

**N/A:** y otro capi más, no sé si acabó siendo muy gracioso, pero bueno se intento. Espero que aunque no os haya sacado la risa, al menos os haya gustado.

Saludos y hasta otro capi ^^


	6. VI

Y más días se sucedieron después de aquel en el instituto.

Desde luego aunque después valiera la pena, ya que mi madre nos dejó la casa para nosotras solas, no fue un momento agradable.

Finalmente descubrí, que los profesores también son unos pervertidos.

Y eso que mi novia piensa que lo soy yo.

Así que después de aquello, decidimos dejar de hacer esas cosas en el instituto. Sobre todo, cuando vimos la ventada.

Era horrible, porque hacia mucho que íbamos allí. Sin embargo, jamás nos habíamos fijado.

Y eso si que era lo peor.

Lo curioso era que Nanoha, tampoco se había dado cuenta. Luego, cuando todo se calmó y lo hablamos, me decía que nunca la había visto y que hasta pareciera que la habían puesto allí aquel día.

Recuerdo que pasado el tiempo, Nanoha y yo coincidíamos bastante poco. Últimamente tanto ella, como yo, teníamos muchas misiones.

Sobre todo yo.

El caso es que por fin, después de varias semanas sin poder apenas estar juntas, tuvimos un increíble fin de semana libre.

Digo increíble porque… bueno lo contaré.

* * *

_**Historias Cortas.**_

_**VI**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_5 de noviembre._

Un estupendo sábado.

Salía el sol desde por la mañana.

Los pájaros cantaban.

Y ya al despertar, el aroma del desayuno llenaba la casa.

Lo primero que hice, fue desperezarme entre las sábanas. Era estupendo, después de casi un mes sin descansar, entre instituto y misiones, por fin un día totalmente libre.

Me levanté rascándome la cabeza, y me encaminé a la cocina.

Mi madre tarareaba alguna canción, que yo jamás había escuchado.

Claro que, siempre tarareaba cosas que nadie sabía de donde procedían.

Debe de ser uno de esos misterios del universo.

Me senté en la butaca tras la barra.

Y observaba a la mujer que se atrevió a adoptarme, preparando unos huevos.

Digo esto porque cuando crecí, creo que no imaginó nunca que yo llegara a ser así.

No diré como soy. Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Pensad lo que queráis, pero no era lo de pervertida… bueno está bien, algo de eso hay.

Las conversaciones con mi madre después de lo sucedido en el instituto, no sabía por qué motivo, eran casi siempre sobre sexo.

Era embarazoso, aún recuerdo cuando le pregunté la primera vez sobre el tema.

Sí, claro, como siempre lo explicaré…

-- --

_Explicación:_

Ahora que lo pienso fue bastante vergonzoso. Mi madre parecía que siempre tuvo un don, para más especificación, un 'don' como Hayate.

Así que definiéndolo así, diría que podríamos llamarlo síndrome de Hayate crónico.

Os podría decir más sobre este 'don' pero creo que con el nombre sobran las palabras.

El caso es que, para decirle a mi madre como funcionaba eso del sexo, me pegué cuatro días pensando en cómo preguntar.

Primero: Nanoha y yo hacía poco que estábamos saliendo. Así que tanto para ella, como para mí, era la primera vez.

Segundo: Hasta ese entonces, yo sólo conocía el método… consolarse una misma.

Ya fuera con ducha fría; que hay que ver, cuántas me tuve que dar en aquella época.

Como tocar ciertas partes; que eso lo descubrí más bien, de un modo casual en la biblioteca.

Es que preguntar sobre esas cosas nunca fue mi fuerte. Así que, opté en esos momentos por los libros. Cosa que no me vino mal, pero al pasar a un nivel superior la cosa se complicaba.

Tanto fue así, que me tuve que ver en la obligación de preguntarle a mi madre sobre el tema.

Expresado esto, contaré cómo fue:

Ocurrió hace dos años. Yo en ese entonces tenía quince, y ya se sabe, acababa de empezar con Nanoha. Así que lo más que habíamos hecho, era besarnos y tocarnos un poco.

El caso es que yo quería sorprender a mi chica, pareciendo que sabía lo que hacía.

Gran error.

En el momento de la verdad, no tenía ni idea. Además que, de lo nerviosa que estaba ni sabía donde se encontraban mis manos.

Fue sencillamente horrible.

Nanoha por su lado parecía más calmada, pero aún así con mis nervios fue imposible.

Volvamos a la parte en la que le pregunté a mi estupenda y genial madre, cómo se debía tener sexo.

Y ahora pensando, ¿qué demonios iba a saber mi madre, sobre sexo con una chica?

Estamos hablando de una persona que sí, era experimentada en eso, pero que jamás lo había hecho con otra mujer.

Así que ese día, recuerdo que era invierno porque hacía un frío de mil demonios, llegué a mi casa algo preocupada.

Nanoha me había hecho esa pregunta que, muchas personas quieren evitar a toda costa.

'Fate-chan, ¿has pensado en lo que pasa después de los besos?'

Claro, ante semejante duda, mi sonrojo fue inevitable. Sin contar, con el temblor del cuerpo y el sudor de mis manos. Por ese motivo dije que era invierno.

¿Cómo pueden sudar las manos con tanto frío?

¿Había que sumarle que llevábamos un rato besándonos? Era sólo un pequeño dato más. Algo así como una pequeña información de que era evidente, que aunque estuviera en pleno polo norte, iba a ponerme a sudar como un demonio.

Vamos, el infierno era una preciosa isla cálida al lado de mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

Total que me quité los zapatos al entrar, y miré a mi madre que como siempre estaba con su famosa taza de té.

Esa que pone 'mi hija es Enforcer'.

No me preguntéis. Pero sólo os diré que en Mid-childa también hay mercadillos.

Finalmente, me senté con cara de agobio.

Las palabras de Nanoha me retumbaban en la cabeza.

Era horrible, parecía un eco infinito.

O más bien un disco rayado.

Lo que sea…

Bueno pues, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos ante esa mujer que tenía frente a mí.

Ella me miraba con curiosidad. No diré nada sobre el síndrome Hayate.

No.

No lo diré.

Me niego.

Así que al final, las palabras me salieron como un Alien.

"Mamá… ¿co…cómo s…s… s… s… se tiene…" cogí aire de nuevo y apreté los puños. " se… se… se… seeeeexo co…con una mu… mu… mujer?"

Mis oídos empezaron a doler, con la tremenda carcajada que soltó mi madre al escucharlo.

Yo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, y el ceño fruncido. Totalmente concentrada en mi pregunta.

Mis pupilas enfocaron a mi madre al abrir lo parpados.

Ésta se encontraba totalmente doblada hacia delante.

¿Dije que se reía? Pues sí, se reía.

De nuevo el sudor frío por mi frente.

Después de por lo menos media hora, de chillonas carcajadas, se calmó.

"Fate-chan, ¿me repites la pregunta?"

La miré con odio.

Otra vez no.

Por dios, no podría repetirlo dos veces. No era justo.

Pero ella siguió con másrisas.

Después de casi dos horas me contestó.

"Fate-chan, eso es algo que nace del corazón. Simplemente se sabe."

Genial.

Vivan las respuestas filosóficas de mi madre.

Al final, estaba peor de cómo empecé.

Aún seguía roja por lo que se rió de mí.

Horrible.

-- --

Pues con esa escueta información me atreví a tener sexo con mi novia, una semana después.

Gracias a dios, la cosa fue mejorando.

Tanto que luego no parábamos.

Era algo lógico.

Era normal ¿no?

Una no es de piedra.

Hasta que llegamos al famoso momento, 'profesor pervertido' que por cierto, era la última vez que toqué a mi novia.

-- --

Después del desayuno, y del estupendo recordatorio de cómo le pregunté a mi madre sobre sexo, recibí una llamada de la nombrada.

"Buenos días, Nanoha" dije pesadamente.

"Bueno días, Fate-chan."

Sentí que sonreía a través del auricular.

"¿Qué tal tu guardia de anoche?" pregunté curiosa.

Últimamente hacía demasiadas diría yo.

"Pues, normal como siempre. Pero por fin hoy tenemos el día libre. Se me ocurrió, que a podríamos ir al parque de atracciones. Es que Hayate, me llamó hace un rato y me preguntó."

Parque de atracciones, hace tiempo que no íbamos a uno. Me hizo mucha ilusión y afirmé rotundamente.

Ella pareció entusiasmarse más que yo.

Así que quedamos para después del almuerzo.

-- --

Ya en la parada del bus, llegó Hayate y Signum.

Ésta última me miró aún con cara de enfado.

Todavía estaba molesta por lo que pasó en el verano.

Menuda mujer más rencorosa.

Después de unos minutos esperando y soportando las carcajadas de Hayate, por fin, llegó nuestro transporte.

Y nos acomodamos en los asientos. Para que comprendáis como empezó nuestra aventura, os explicaré como nos situamos.

-- --

_Explicación._

En el autobús, habían dos filas de asientos por cada lado. Un pasillo en el medio. Vamos, como casi todos los autobuses.

Nosotras nos pusimos en unos que se encontraban frente a otros.

Nanoha se sentó frente Hayate y yo, por desgracia, frente a Signum.

Quedábamos ambas con nuestra pareja al lado.

-- --

El caso es que todo iba a la perfección. Nanoha me había pasado el itinerario del parque de atracciones.

Pero el problema era que a aquellas horas, había mucho tráfico y el vehículo no paraba de frenar. Muchas de las veces, lo hacía bruscamente.

Total que en uno de esos frenazos, sin querer, me fui para delante. Aquel librillo que llevaba, cayó al suelo y por desgracia, cuando fui a recogerlo el autobús volvió a frenar.

Imaginaros mi cara. Pero peor… imaginaros la cara de Signum, cuando a causa de aquel frenazo me 'incrusté' literalmente entre sus piernas.

La cara de ésta no tenía precio. Comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Y cuando logré incorporarme me puse totalmente roja.

Claro que en ese momento, no sé quién estaría más ruborizada. Si yo o ella.

¿Y cómo no? Las carcajadas de Hayate retumbaron por todo el lugar.

La mirada de 'te voy a matar' que me echó aquella guardiana, me hizo reaccionar.

Cogí la mano de Nanoha y nos fuimos a otros lugares más atrás.

Ella también reía suavemente, y yo me sentía indignada.

¿Por qué demonios me pasaban siempre estas cosas?

"Fate-chan, pero no te enfades… nyahaha." Me decía entre pequeñas risas, que ahogaba para disimular con la mano en la boca.

Yo sólo me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

"Vamos… Fate-chan… no te pongas así. No ha sigo tu culpa." Desvié la mirada.

Observé los asientos más adelante donde se encontraban Signum y Hayate. Ésta última aún reía y Signum seguía con cara molesta. La castaña acarició su rostro y aquella mujer, de pelo rosa, pareció calmarse.

Yo por mi parte, no lo soportaba. Y Nanoha pensó en un método de 'cura' para mi enojo.

Pasó una mano suavemente por mi nuca, y me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

"Fate-chan…" Susurró en mi oído. "Llevamos tiempo que no…" musitó poniendo mis pelos de punta.

"Na… Nanoha, aquí no es buena idea." Dije exaltada.

"No pasa nada, no nos ve nadie. Todos miran para delante. Y apenas si hay gente." Comentó en un tono suave.

Sinceramente, no parecía mala idea y tampoco es que nos lo fuéramos a montar allí… unos besos no harían daño a nadie. Pensé.

Error…

Nanoha se empezó a poner más juguetona de lo que creí y claro, como yo no soy de piedra pues comencé a alterarme.

Tanto que… pronto colé mis manos bajo su camisa y rozaba ligeramente sus pechos.

Ella me rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello, y me susurraba palabras al oído.

No diré que palabras, no quiero que piensen que soy pervertida.

Más que nada, porque yo no las dije.

Pero con esto no quiero decir, que mi novia lo sea.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… bueno mejor sigo por donde iba.

Total que, el ambiente comenzó a caldearse.

Y mi otra mano, disimuladamente, se había ido por debajo de su falda y acariciaba cierta parte de mi pareja.

Aquello tan suave y excitante, consiguió que mi calentón aumentada.

¿Debo recordar que llevaba más de un mes que, nada de nada?

Hay que comprenderlo, mis hormonas se aceleraban como locas cuando a Nanoha se le ocurría hacer esas cosas.

Además, la situación excitaba más. Pensar en eso de ser pilladas.

Pero no sé cómo se me ocurrió seguir.

Por lógica, siempre nos pasaba algo que nos dejaba blancas.

Pero parecía que esta vez, y pese al lugar donde lo estábamos haciendo, nadie se enteraría.

Es el momento en el que debería aclarar, algo respecto a mi preciosa novia.

-- --

_Aclaración:_

Resulta que, Nanoha normalmente cuando se pone así, ¿cómo lo digo? ¿Juguetona? Sí, esa palabra le pega bastante.

El caso es que cuando ella se pone de ese modo, llegado a un punto, empieza a gemir. Ese no es el problema, me encanta además. Lo malo es que cuando comienzo a… bueno ya sabéis, a tocar ciertas partes y a darle placer, esos gemidos comienzan a variar.

Y hasta que llega a la culminación pasa por varias fases.

1ª fase: gemidos, eso ya lo expliqué, pero pensé que estaría bien aclararlo completamente.

2ª fase: aparte de los gemidos comienza a decir palabras, del tipo 'si' o 'sigue' o 'Fate-chan me vuelves loca' y cosas por el estilo.

3ª fase: Esta es con la respiración bastante acelerada. Y es cuando le da por arañar o incluso morder… si ella es toda una tigresa. Bueno pues ahí sus palabras empiezan a variar también. Éstas, creo que no las explicaré. Y qué decir de los gemidos, cada vez el tono sube más y más.

4ª Fase: Es la última de ellas y es cuando Nanoha, ya comienza a pegar pequeños gritos. Es evidente que a mi preciosa novia, le encanta lo que le hago y se altera muchísimo. De ahí al punto más alto del momento sólo quedaría un pequeñísimo paso.

-- --

Terminada la aclaración sigo.

Así que digamos que en aquel autobús, en aquellos asientos de la parte de atrás de éste, Nanoha pasó de fase en fase en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

El gran, grandísimo problema, llegó cuando entró en plena 4ª fase. Pero sabiendo que era un lugar público, empezó a controlarse.

Sin embargo, en algún pequeño instante de nuestro calentamiento, a ella se le escapó un grito con nombre.

Sí, sí. Un grito con nombre. Más específicamente, con 'mi' nombre.

Cómo ya había comentado, el vehículo en cuestión no iba muy lleno. Lo cual no quiere decir que todos los que allí se encontraban, no se enteraran y se hicieran los sordos.

La primera en reaccionar y aparecer de la nada fue, Signum. La valiente e intrépida guardiana de Hayate, siempre fue de rápidos reflejos.

Seguida lógicamente de Hayate. Y por supuesto, de más personas que allí habían.

¿Sabéis esos momentos en los que pasa algo y deseáis que os trague la tierra?

Pues eso es poco, para lo que yo deseé en esos momentos.

Mi novia medio desnuda. Y yo pillada con las manos en la masa.

Describo la vestimenta.

-- --

_Descripción:_

Nanoha, iba con una preciosa camiseta blanca de esas ajustadas. En esos momentos estaba por encima de su pecho. También la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, blanca, abierta y enseñando esos preciosos senos.

Una falda marrón claro medio levantada.

-- --

Y ahora describiré, lo de 'Y yo pillada con las manos en la masa'.

-- --

_Descripción:_

Mi mano derecha, en uno de sus pechos.

Mi mano izquierda, en su entrepierna.

Mi boca, en su cuello.

-- --

La cara de Signum parecía de asesina. Y Hayate ya ni os cuento.

Y entre aquellas personas, algún gracioso soltó la famosa frase que no debe faltar en situaciones así; 'vaya par de pervertidas'.

Horrible.

Si hubiera podido salir corriendo lo hubiera hecho. El problema era que tuvimos que aguantar el tipo, como pudimos. O sea, agachar la cabeza y rezar porque el autobús llegara.

Otro estupendo sábado como dije al principio.

-- --

_Conclusión:_

Recomiendo encarecidamente, que por mucho calentón que tengáis no se os ocurra hacer ese tipo de barbaridades.

Menos en un lugar público.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Y por supuesto, menos delante de una amiga que se ríe de ti cada vez que puede y más. O sea, siempre.

* * *

**N/A:** ver a Fate, entre las piernas de Signum, y la cara de ambas, no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás NanoFate.

Saludos~


	7. VII

Hola, mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, creo que me recuerdan de historias pasadas como... 'tírale la chaqueta a la rubia desnuda' y 'cuidado con el profesor mirón'.

También puede que me recuerden de... 'misión en el autobús, pilladas con las manos en la masa'.

Lo sé es horrible, no sé si el historial de Fate-chan últimamente sea peor, o mejor que el mío.

Después de lo que sucedió aquella maldita tarde en la biblioteca, no sé qué pensar.

Y no, no es que fuéramos allí y nos pillara un calentón… hubo calentón, y hubo pillada, pero no del modo en el que estáis pensando.

La historia no es complicada, hasta que apareció cierta amiga.

Veréis…

* * *

_**Historias Cortas.**_

_**VII**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ni mucho menos pensé que la tarde que se avecinaba, iba a ser la más patética de mi vida.

"Fate-chan… me da mucha pena no poder ir a verte hoy." Dije con el teléfono en la mano.

"Nanoha, no te preocupes, es sólo un resfriado. Estaré unos días sin ir a clases. Por cierto, debes estudiar mucho para el examen, en la biblioteca estarás bien. Tengo la esperanza de que te conectes a internet y al menos puedas hablar un rato conmigo desde allí."

No era mala idea. Tampoco iba a pasar toda la tarde estudiando sin parar, y al fin y al cabo, necesitaba usar el ordenador de la biblioteca. Así que si me conectaba un rato con ella, me vendría bien.

Llevaba unos días en casa por su catarro, y no había podido ir a visitarla. ¿Qué por qué? Pues primero por los exámenes, y luego por el trabajo.

Lo típico, que si una máquina por aquí.

O algún loco que se le cruzaba algún cable, y se creía el rey del mundo o algo así.

Vamos, de lo más normal.

Total, que me aventuré a ir a ese lugar lleno de libros. Ya me gustaría que fuera como la Biblioteca Infinita, al menos allí puedo flotar… nyahaha.

Lo que pasó no fue algo que yo buscara, más bien me buscaron.

Ya llevaba unas horas en aquel sitio estudiando y dándole mil vueltas a los libros, cuándo me apeteció conectarme con Fate-chan y hablar un rato.

Y así hice.

Contenta por ello, me encontraba chateando con mi novia tan ricamente.

-- --

_Nanoha dice:_

'Pues nada, esto es bastante aburrido Fate-chan. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras mejor?'

_Fate dice:_

'Pues bueno, un poco mejor, aunque creo que tengo un poco de fiebre aún.'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Nyahaha Fate-chan, ¿eso lo puedo malpensar?'

_Fate dice:_

'Na… Nanoha no empieces por dios. :('

_Nanoha dice:_

'Bueno tú estás ahí sola, no creo que pase nada porque hablemos de estas cosas, ¿no?'

_Fate dice:_

'Bueno… emm no creo, aún así tú estás ahí, y yo aquí. Así que no puedes hacer nada de nada. Te podría ver alguien.'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Si te digo la verdad, la biblioteca está vacía, y por otro lado, estoy en un rincón bastante oculto.'

_Fate dice:_

'Demonios Nanoha, ¿qué estás pensando? ¿No es suficiente las veces que nos han pasado cosas vergonzosas?'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Vamos Fate-chan, sólo un poquito… sólo cuéntame que haces con tus manos y nada más lo juro ;)'

_Fate dice:_

'Pero… de verdad no sé cómo haces para convencerme siempre.'

_Nanoha dice:_

Porque… ¿eres una pervertida? No lo niegues.'

_Fate dice:_

'mira quién habla…'

_Nanoha dice: _

'Eso quiere decir que… has aceptado… qué curioso. Fate-chan, siempre he tenido una duda. ¿Tú… cuándo estás sola en casa… o por las noches… emm te tocas?'

Esto es horrible, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Siempre se lo quise preguntar, pero está claro qué es más fácil escribirlo que decirlo, ¿no?

_Fate dice:_

'Bu… bueno…emmm s… sí, lo hago.'

Dios mío, ¿no es bonita? Cuando se pone nerviosa es aún más... sexy.

_Nanoha dice:_

'Vaya con Fate-chan… y ¿en qué piensas?'

_Fate dice:_

'… Nanoha… de verdad deberías estar estudiando.'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Habías aceptado, ahora déjame saber un poco al menos.'

_Fate dice:_

'Sí, lo sé. Es que es un poco embarazoso. Además, no era esto lo que se supone querías. Aunque la verdad, lo prefiero. :('

_Nanoha dice:_

'Sinceramente, sólo te quería picar. Pero me gustaría saber estas cosas porque, nunca me cuentas nada. Y normalmente no me atrevo a preguntar esto a la cara, me da mucho corte.'

_Fate dice:_

'Ya veo… así que aprovechas ahora, ¿no?'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Fate-chan, venga ahora cuéntame. ¿En qué piensas cuando haces esas cosas?'

_Fate dice:_

'¿Pues en qué voy a pensar, Nanoha? En ti, está claro.'

Por dios, qué linda es. Piensa en mí cuando hace esas cosas. Eh espera... yo no le pregunté en quién pensaba sino en qué. Fate-chan eres demasiado lista.

_Nanoha dice:_

'Eso lo imaginaba, pero no es mi pregunta. Mi pregunta era en qué, no en quién.'

_Fate dice:_

'Demonios… pues por dios… me to… toco y ya está… sólo pienso en ti y listo. Y… ya está.'

Nyahaha, seguro que está como un tomate.

_Nanoha dice:_

'Vamos Fate… dímelo…'

¿Se podrá resistir? Cuando sólo uso su nombre, se vuelve loca.

_Fate dice:_

'No me hagas esto. Sabes que no me puedo aguantar, cuando me llamas así. Me… me preguntaba si podrías venir lue… luego Nanoha.'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Ummm… iré, si me das el gusto de contestarme a la pregunta.'

_Fate dice:_

'¡Rayos! Está bien… esto es chantaje.'

_Nanoha dice:_

'Sí, creo que paso mucho tiempo con Hayate-chan. Respóndeme anda. Y luego… ya sabes, no me importará coger un resfriado, con eso te diré todo.'

_Fate dice:_

'Hay que ver… de acuerdo. Pues cuando me to… toco… yo emmm… pi… pienso en cuando te acaricio y emm te bes…beso y voy poniéndome peor claro, no soy de piedra. Y a veces pues emm su… susurro tu nombre y…'

¡Oh dios mío…! Fate-chan sí que sabe. Siempre me deja sin palabras. Hay que ver que calor me está entrado.

¿Y cuando pongo la mano ahí le gusta? No lo sabía.

"¡Nanoha-chan! Mi querida amiga del alma." Dijo una insinuante voz a mi espalda.

No podía ser. No era posible.

Hayate-chan, acababa de llegar con su típica sonrisa pícara a saludarme. Parece que tiene un maldito radar, y hasta sabe el momento justo en el que presentarse.

¡No puede ser…! ¡Fate.-chan sigue diciendo cosas! ¡No por dios…! ¡Lo va a leer…! debo cambiar la maldita pantalla…

Me puse a darle con el puntero intentando abrir alguna nueva ventana de navegador o algo así. Algo que pudiera tapar aquello. Fate-chan se estaba comenzando a sentir cómoda, y lo estaba soltando todo paso por paso. Si Hayate-chan lo ve, soy mujer muerta.

¡No el ordenador se ha atorado! ¡No puede ser!

¡Lo va a leer!

¡NO! ¡Por qué!

Comencé ya en un intento desesperado, a golpear el ratón y el teclado, pero fue inútil. Malditos cacharros. Por eso jamás he querido uno en casa.

Así que no me quedó de otra, que levantarme corriendo y saludarla.

"Hayate-chan… mi querida amiga…" Dije con una voz cariñosa.

Creo que ha sospechado algo, porque puso cara rara.

Me está mirando de un modo que… ¿cómo lo explico?

--

Veréis, Hayate-chan tiene varias fases, en su modo de actuar.

Está la fase 1; Donde está en un estado normal y corriente, con una simple sonrisa.

La fase 2; Esta creo que se le ve poco. Es una especie de pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo. Usualmente esta fase pasa siempre por alto, pues no dura mucho y casi siempre se la salta. Luego es bastante complicado de reconocer, cuando algo malo le va a ocurrir a alguien.

Después viene la fase 3; Es una sonrisa de medio lado, y la mano en la barbilla. Significa que está pensando el modo de evitarte. Buscando entre sus numerosos pensamientos pervertidos, como atacarte y que así la dejes en paz.

La fase 4; Esta es una de las más notables. Lo malo es que después de ésta viene la 5 y esa sí que es algo así como, trágame tierra. A lo que iba, la fase 4 es una mirada de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa que, más que pícara es sádica.

Y la increíble fase 5; En ésta entra en un estado de preguntas, demasiado fuera de tono. En el que no sólo consigue ponerte roja, sino que además, lo acabas soltando todo. No sé cómo demonios se las arregla siempre, pero ni una sola vez se le escapa nada. Encima, te acaba atacando con tus propias respuestas. Hay que tener mucho cuidado.

--

Una vez explicado os puedo decir que acaba de entrar en la fase 4, y por dios, ya sé lo que toca después.

Mi gran problema es que, no sé cómo demonios voy a disimular algo tan evidente.

Nyahaha, es que es hasta gracioso. Estoy como un tomate, y además creo que se ha dado cuenta, de que mi respiración es más acelerada de lo normal. Claro que con las cosas que me dice Fate-chan, ¿cómo no estarlo?

Me lo busqué. Lo sé es todo culpa mía, lo reconozco.

Ahora que por dios haya un terremoto o algo así, y se lleve a esta mujer de aquí.

Estoy de pie mirándola fijamente, y ella con esa cara de loca sádica. Observa todos mis movimientos nerviosos.

"Nanoha-chan…" dice en un susurro. "¿Qué escondes ahí?" Termina soltando medio cantarina.

Intentando mirar de un lado a otro la pantalla, yo me cuelo en su visión.

"Nyahaha, no sé de qué me hablas Hayate-chan, son sólo imaginaciones tuyas."

¿Qué podía hacer? Tampoco le iba a soltar que mi novia me estaba contando sus 'cosas…' más que nada porque fui yo, quién le insistió en que lo hiciera.

Aunque es cierto, y todos sabemos que, estaba perdida.

"A mí no me puedes engañar Nanoha-chan. Se te nota demasiado roja para estar en una biblioteca que, además, está vacía. Una de dos, o estás viendo hentai o Fate-chan te está diciendo cosas guarras." Rió a carcajada y yo puse cara de afligida.

Suspiré.

Desde luego, había dado en el clavo. Pobre Fate-chan, no se quitará la bandera negra de pervertida jamás.

Y, ocurrió lo que intentaba evitar a toda costa. Se me coló, y quedó frente a aquella pantalla. Creo que averiguar lo que le pasó por la cabeza en aquel instante, era algo imposible.

Parecía que le salían estrellas en los ojos. Y comenzó con una risilla para acabar en una enorme y estruendosa carcajada.

De fondo se escuchó a la mujer que cuidaba de la biblioteca, con un sonoro 'SSSSHHHH'. Aunque Hayate-chan, evidentemente, pasó de todo.

Era increíble. Le eché un vistazo a la pantalla, y habían como veinte párrafos, de lo que Fate-chan me hacía en su imaginación.

Más color. ¡Viva…!

No sabía si reír o llorar.

La reacción de aquella mujer de sutil altura, fue aún lo menos inesperado.

No sé en qué momento se puso a escribir. Estuvimos forcejeando pero al final logró enviar el mensaje.

Horrible, ahora la cosa se pondrá peor.

No os diré lo que mi supuesta amiga, qué por cierto, aún ni sé por qué es mi amiga, le dijo a Fate-chan.

Sólo os diré que ésta se puso como un tren bala.

La expresión tren bala creo que la comprendéis.

Lo peor... armó tanto escándalo que al final, se enteró todo el mundo. Desde la secretaría que nos mandaba a callar, hasta la mujer de la limpieza que pasaba por allí. Por suerte… si es que es suerte, no había mucha gente.

Por desgracia, había la suficiente para que al día siguiente todo el instituto lo supiera.

--

**Conclusión:**

Nunca jamás hagas cosas raras en público.

Nunca las hagas en una biblioteca.

Nunca intentes nada más allá, que hablar normalmente por un ordenador.

Pero lo que sí, nunca pero nunca jamás, hagas amistades como la que yo tengo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Para todo lo demás NanoFate.


End file.
